


Old Friend

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Part of Tony's job is schmoozing.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Mr. Stark has been laughing with that guy at the bar for more than twenty minutes now.

 _Schmoozing, kid, that’s how we get the extra zeros at these things._ He’d been rubbing his fingertips together, and Peter had laughed with him.

Mr. Stark wasn't supposed to spend _twenty minutes_ talking to _one_ guy.

Peter bites his lip before standing up and pushing his way through the crowd.

Mr. Stark smiles when Peter reaches him, pulling Peter in by the shoulder. “Kid, I want you to meet an old friend.”

The _old friend_ grins and sticks out his hand. “Name’s Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because why _wouldn't_ Tony Stark and Jack Harkness have a history? Probably involving a bed, possibly involving mayhem. Definitely involving sex.


End file.
